Prostitution
]] A prostitute is someone who engages in sexual acts for money. Like virtually all other forms of illegal activity, prostitution flourished in the decline of law and order that followed the Great War. Prostitutes in the ''Fallout'' series ''Fallout'' * Sinthia, a prostitute in Junktown who can be saved from a crazed raider. * Maltese Falcon hooker. ''Fallout 2'' * Cat's Paw prostitutes - prostitutes working at the Cat's Paw in New Reno * New Reno prostitute. * Fannie Mae at the Malamute Saloon. * Sheila at the The Hole in the Den. * Sally Dunton's Bathhouse, featuring Jenny. * Angela Bishop, daughter of John Bishop. ''Fallout 3'' * Nova at Moriarty's Saloon. * Silver, an ex-prostitute living in Springvale. * Trinnie, who spends most of her time at The Muddy Rudder in Rivet City. * Destiny Chao, mentioned in Herbert "Daring" Dashwood's terminal as proprietor of Blue Destiny Brothel. * A brothel section of the Evergreen Mills bazaar, run by Madame (unnamed in-game). * Cherry and Fantasia at Dukov's Place ("party girls" who exchange sexual favors for Dukov's protection, unknown if they are actually prostitutes by profession). * Brianna, a member of The Family who offers her services to the male members. * Susan Lancaster at Tenpenny Tower. * Crimson and Clover, two brainwashed slave girls who work for Eulogy Jones and are forced to do sexual favors for their master. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Joana, a Med-X addicted prostitute spending her time at the Courtyard of Gomorrah. * Dazzle, another prostitute at Gomorrah courtyard. * The female receptionist of the Gomorrah casino is an ex-prostitute now working the front desk. * Several hooker NPCs, male and female, working for the Gomorrah casino. * Pretty Sarah, an ex-prostitute now serving as the manager of the Casa Madrid Apartments whorehouse. * Jimmy, a male prostitute working for Pretty Sarah at the Casa Madrid Apartments brothel. * Maude, an elderly female prostitute working for Pretty Sarah at the Casa Madrid Apartments brothel. * Sweetie, one of the prostitutes at the Casa Madrid Apartments whorehouse. * Beatrix Russell, a female ghoul that can be persuaded to work as a cowboy-themed dominatrix during the Wang Dang Atomic Tango quest. * Santiago, a male smooth-talker that can be recruited as a prostitute during the Wang Dang Atomic Tango quest. * Old Ben, another recruitable male that can fill the role of the suave prostitute for the Wang Dang Atomic Tango quest. * Fisto, a protectron-like robotic prostitute which can be interacted with during the Wang Dang Atomic Tango quest. * Hooker * Gomorrah prostitute * Disguised hooker ''Fallout 4'' Magnolia, an ex-prostitute turned singer at The Third Rail. She can be romanced by the Sole Survivor after 3 successful speech checks. ''Fallout Tactics'' * Random prostitutes (such as ghouls and a super mutant) can be found in Quincy brothels. * Gloria Timmons, an old prostitute in Great Bend, with fifty years of experience, who once slept with all of the Lance Squad. ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' * Ruby, a prostitute from Carbon who asks the Initiate to find her cat, Mr. Pussy. ''Van Buren'' * Marianne, owned by Anson. * Mary-Joe, a nympho trog in Hoover Dam. * Jericho prostitute. Gallery ''Fallout'' Fo1 Sinthia.png|Synthia the "Sellababe" ''Fallout: New Vegas'' FNV hooker dancing.jpg|A hooker dancing in front of the Gomorrah casino FNV female troopers dancing.jpg|Female NCR troopers enjoying a stripper's show FNV stripper pole dancing.jpg|A stripper doing a pole dance in the Omerta's Casino FNV Dazzle.jpg|Dazzle, a prostitute found in the Gomorrah courtyard FNV Joana.jpg|Joana, the Med-X addicted prostitute FNV Pretty Sarah.jpg|Pretty Sarah, the manager of Casa Madrid Apartments FNV Jimmy.jpg|Jimmy, a male prostitute found in Casa Madrid Apartments FNV Maude.jpg|Maude, the elderly prostitute that works in the Casa Madrid Apartments FNV Sweetie.jpg|Sweetie, the red-headed prostitute in the Casa Madrid Apartments Category:Fallout setting pl:Prostytucja ru:Проституция